New Beginnings
by SpiceyIceey
Summary: Kagome is returning to her hometown for her senior year. She was the ugly duckling but now she is a beautiful young woman. What has happened since she left? Do her feelings for Sesshomaru the full blooded dog demon remain? How does he feel about her? Is this a coincidence or is this fate truly intertwined? Kagome hopes for new beginnings but Sesshomaru wants her and only her.


New Beginnings

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I AM JUST A FAN.

It has bad language, because that fits inuyasha so well.

A SesKag Story

Chapter One

_A new year, the new school, a different me. _

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was grateful that I didn't have to wear dorky school uniforms anymore. No siree. No more beige skirts and yellow or blue polo's. I am free to dress, free to style my hair and free to be the new me_. _Today I was wearing black skinny jeans with my red and black checkered Vans, a Black Veil Brides fitted shirt that I got from their tour this summer and a red jacket. My hair the longest as it's ever been, hung down to the very top of my jeans. I turned around and looked for a better view. "_Very sexy Kagome_"

Speaking of long hair I think about my best friend._ I wonder how Sango is doing_. I haven't spoken to her all summer. She is totally going to flip when she sees me. I should totally surprise her by picking her up in my new car that I auto-shopped this summer.

"_KAGOME HURRY UP! YOU WILL BE LATE, IT'S ONLY YOUR FIRST DAY AND YOU ARENT FAMAILAR WITH THIS SCHOOL!_" my mom was yelling again but she did have a point.

Well I said to my not-so-ordinary room in my best Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator voice "_I'll be back."_

My mother is waiting downstairs and when I step into the kitchen she smiles.

"_You look beautiful Kagome."_

"_Thanks mom, am I taking Sota to school today?"_

"_If you could please dear it would help me so much. I have your grandfather's appointment in an hour and I have to be at work early today."_

I mulled over whether or not to let my brother ride in the front seat of my car. He was tall for a boy his age and he was too serious, why not?

"_Sota come on I'm taking you to school today._" I shouted up the stairs.

No answer.

"_We are going to be late if you don't hurry_."

There was still no answer.

"_I'll let you ride in the front seat of my car!"_

Footsteps came bounding down the stairs.

"_Really sis?"_

"_Yup just don't put your feet on my dashboard. I just finished the interior last week."_

"_I still think it's so cool that my sister got a old Chevrolet Camaro and totally decked it out."_

I had to agree with him well except with the part about it being old. I loved my car; it was a sleek black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro with white leather seats, the floors and roof were pitch black, which was a beautiful contrast, with a brand new black and silver dashboard that still had the original parts. All except the radio and speaker which I replaced over the summer, they were a birthday present from my mother. Mr. Jinenji who owned the Junk Palace down the street is a big sweet half demon with big blue eyes that protruded from his tan skin. He has a head similar to a giant ferret but with a giant like muscular frame. Up close he looks scary and ugly but to me he was sweet, caring, innocent, and totally misjudged. He sold me the frame for just 50 Yen. He let me work with him this summer on the agreement of if I find something of value to me, I can keep it free of charge if I helped his mother around the house Thursday through Sunday, because those were the days he left to his herbal farm on the outskirts of the city.

As we climbed into the car I got a text from Sango. _Since it's your first day back_, _how are we gttn to skool tday?_

I replied _I will fgure smthn out don't wrry c ya in a little. _

"Are you buckled up Sota?" "Yes."

I put in my phone jack and clicked a random playlist and turned my speakers on medium. I didn't want my brother to go deaf at just 13.

"_You are so beautiful you are the kind the girl that has the chemicals that make me fall in love…" _

I sang as loud as I could and soon Sota joined in and we sang the whole album of the War is Ours. It was something that I never thought he would ever in his life do with me. Especially to this music. I turned the volume down to a quieter level so I could talk to him.

"_I thought you said that this was freakdog and fag music?"_

"_Maybe I was wrong." _He said smiling a toothy grin.

I punched him in the arm and he yelped. I soon recognized the familiar street corners and bus stops as I approached the middle school. I grimaced as I looked and remembered the suffocating and itchy wool vest that we wore over our polo's. I saw a familiar silhouette inside of a beaten up Jeep. I parked the car in the nearest space free and rolled my window down.

"_Mrs. Tanaka?"_

The woman turned around quickly while trying to hide the cheese Danish and blue coffee mug. She was still the same as I remember. She was in her late 30s with shoulder blade length black hair that framed her pretty yet plain oval shaped face. Last time I saw her I was leaving the school having graduated middle school. I was still childlike then so it's no wonder she thought I was some punk teenager. I glanced at my clock and saw that I had almost an hour to make it to school. I could spare five minutes. I got out of the car after I said my goodbyes to Sota and wished him luck on his first day in middle school. I walked over to my old middle school teacher hoping she wouldn't recognize me. My plan was to be the new Kagome not the one that everyone made fun of for being the ugly duckling. She was staring at my face straining to remember my voice or something that looked familiar about me.

"_Hi Mrs. Tanaka, it's me Kagome Higurashi, from your homeroom class 3 ½ years ago." _

Her eyes widened and next thing I knew I was enveloped into a very tight hug.

"_Kagome you look absolutely stunning. I didn't recognize you. You have changed so much. You're quite the beautiful young lady I knew you would be."_

I smiled at her bird like voice.

"_I left to my godmother's Kaede house which is next to the Orchikua Sea a week after graduation." _I then proceeded to tell her about the two years that I had spent there, the best moments and the one question that was evident on her face_. _"Yes, _I left because I couldn't control my Miko powers and Kaede was the only person who could truly help me develop I was homeschooled and when Kaede decided that I mastered them well enough to come back here to finish my high school with my family and Sango."_

She nodded as if she understood_. "Well I'm glad your back Kagome and your secret is safe with me. Now off you go or you will be late for your first class. Come back and see me when you get the chance I would love to talk with you some more." _

I thanked her and said my goodbyes then proceeded to head to Sango's house to pick her up. Three minutes later I was outside her apartment honking my horn with the beat of BVB's Set Fire to the World. I saw her pale blue curtains shift and then her front door open. She screamed as she saw me in the driver's seat, running to throw the door open and hurl herself into the passenger seat.

"Kagome I can't believe you have your own car! It's so beautiful." She said while putting on her seatbelt and looking around in the car. "Seriously your car is totally hot." I laughed as I put the car in drive and headed to the battle grounds of Totun High School. Sango told me about her crush Miroku who was the school's official womanizer and his best friends the demon brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"_OMG you're still stuck on him?!_

"_Oh stop I know you totally dig Sesshomaru! And why not Miroku he's changed a lot since you left. You'll see."_

"_I somehow seriously doubt that" _I muttered to myself

"_Kagome you are so hot. Like seriously, not like you weren't pretty or anything before but now it's even more pronounced since you grew into everything ya know?"_

I nodded_ "You don't have to sweat Sango seriously I remember exactly how I looked it wasn't a pretty sight..."_

"_Kagome everyone is going to be so surprised, you won't be recognized I mean you….."_

I thought to myself of about how in school I was usually made fun of for my head for some reason it was unproportional to the rest of my body. My teeth were very crooked and one couldn't really fit in my mouth all the way. My hair was dry and very brittle, my face was full of bumps and grooves that marred its complexion. I really was an ugly duckling. When I went to spend those years with Kaede she showed me herbs and home remedies to remove all the unwanted things about. Soon my hair was the victim of everyone's envy. My face was smoothed over and brightened in complexion. I wore braces for my teeth for three years thanking the day I got them off which was this summer the day before my 18th birthday. I have Kaede to thank me for teaching me that everything is not as it looks on the outside appearance.

_*Maybe that's why you find Sessh-_

_I cut off the thought from my inner self. I don't like Sesshomaru I just find him mysterious that's all. I thought to myself._

There was just something about Sesshomaru that drew me to him even when were kids. It was a little weird because he didn't really talk to anyone, not even his brother Inuyasha. He was always quiet but there was always a sense of authority radiating from him. He wasn't what I would call a friend but he never made fun of me. Ever. Maybe he knew what it felt like to be different from everyone. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a sharp voice

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" I slammed on my breaks just in time to barely miss a red sports car streak across the intersection. The driver then honked and the rest of the occupants gave us the bird. I wasn't one for road rage but let me tell you this is a very different story. I then turned onto the street following the car waiting for the moment I was going to give the driver and his friends a piece of my mind. Sango said nothing as she looked at my angry face I could feel the worry radiating from her body. It was a little while that I noticed that I wasn't even sure where we were but I could remember every turn and all the stoplights that I had followed.

"You know Kagome maybe you should give up this little COPS chase its leading us nowhere near the sch-"

We were then greeted by a huge sign in bright red and black letters 'Welcome to Hashimoto High School. A Byoudou* school by the 17th district and its supporters!'

"-ool"

I then see the same sports car that so rudely gestured parked in the school parking lot towards the back. So they were students were they? Great now I'm speaking like Yoda. _Ha! I'll teach them who they were messing with, I thought to myself. _I pulled into a parking space about three rows down turned off the car, grabbed my books, a very worried Sango and my cellphone just in case I needed to call the ambulance for any of them because of missing fingers and marched over to their car. Which they were all out of now. Standing against the glossy red doors were three males and one girl. The men seemed familiar in a sense and Sango tensed up as we got closer. But the girl I recognized her on spot.

"Kikyo?" I hissed at Sango low enough for her to hear me.

"I tried to tell you." She seethed back.

If that was the case those could only mean three other people. Which were Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku looked just the same except taller with longer hair and bigger hands to grope anything in sight. The Taisho brothers looked quite a bit different from when I last saw them. Their hair was the same white color, they grew into their awkward frames quite nicely, Inuyasha was about 5'8 with less grace than his brother Sesshomaru who had to be at least 5'11 probably 6'1 easi- Wait! What am I doing measuring them for a suit? I had road rage and a problem to discuss with these two dogs.

"_Hey asswipe"_ I called to Inuyasha

He froze and turned around quickly. Inuyasha was always quick to his temper and boy did I plan to use this against him today.

"_What did you just call me?" _

"_Aw and I thought dogs had supersensitive hearing oh oops that's it I forgot your only half right?"_ I snarled sweetly

"_Listen up bit-"_

Kikyo was cut off by a low growl. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

Inuyasha was absolutely steaming he was so pissed.

"_Look I don't know who you think you are but you better learn how to talk to me properly in about two seconds or you will find my hands around your throat_."

"_Ooh is that a threat dog boy?"_

"_You best believe you wench."_

"_My my aren't we educated. Me wench, you bitch."_

"_Hey how about you come closer-"_

"_How about I give you a proper greeting for when you flip perfectly innocent people off and scream obscene things at them?"_

_I then hauled my fist back and slammed it right into his nose. I was satisfied when I heard a bone crunch. _

"_You cunt you broke my nose! I'll kill you for that-"_

"_How about everyone just calm down and we can talk this out" _Miroku said while placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder holding him back. I wasn't scared of him, if I felt like I was in danger I would just use my Miko powers to purify him and then reduce him to nothing but a pile of ash. Apparently while I was thinking of which spell to use to properly dispose of Inuyasha Kikyo, Miroku and Sango took Inuyasha to the nurse's office. I was then disturbed by a cool voice.

"_I didn't know Miko's were that aggressive."_

I looked up and with a bright smile on my face replied_ "I didn't know that dog demons could be as sexy as you." _I recoiled in horror as it occurred to me what I just said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and he looked at me as if I had antlers on my head.

I stood there for alllllllllllllll about two seconds before I turned swiftly on my heel, in the process almost breaking my damn neck and dropping my cell phone , proceeded to the main doors with a face as red as a tomato.

I groaned "_Way to go Kagome now he'll think your Kagome the Wonder Slut." _

_eND sCENE _

_I hope you guys liked it I had so much fun writing this chapter. Please I am open about advice and suggestions. Will upload the next chapter hopefully by next Friday. Please REVIEW and follow this story. _


End file.
